Retirement
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Awww! Ash, ya old romantic. You know how to make me happy." says Misty.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Retirement**

 **Ash is 55 years old and he's a Pokémon Master who's won every gym badge from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and all the other regions he did travel through.**

He has caught almost 550 Pokémon, seen more than most trainers can even dream of in their wildest dreams. Lance, the president of the Poké League, even wanted to give him the title of Frontier Brain, a title that Ash friendly said no to, not wanting all that responsibility and the pressure on him that comes with such a job.

Instead of becoming a one of the new Kanto Frontier Brains, Ash instead is ready to retire and stay at home with Misty and today he's decided to tell her that.

"Misty, after havin' won every badge I ever wanted and caught so many Pokémon, I've decided to stop goin' across the world seeking adventure. I wanna spend more time with you while I'm still strong. I'm gonna retire." says Ash in a serious mature voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. Whenever you're goin' off to some new region I'm always so worried. Such pain in my heart it is to not even know if you'll return alive or in a coffin. To not know if you're okay. Awesome that I don't have to feel those feelings anymore." says a happy Misty.

Ash and Misty walk into their living room. On the wall are all the gym badges that Ash has won during his time as a trainer.

"So many years it's been since we first met and I still remember it so well." says Misty.

"I remember it too, babe. Just as if though it was only yesterday." says Ash. "Too bad I was such a kid back then and didn't understand what a lucky guy I was to meet you."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Ya know, I was kinda a child too back then and I didn't see the truth either." says Misty. "The first time I saw you I had no idea that I was looking at my future husband."

"At least we finally figured things out. Once we were mature enough. It was probably a good thing that it took some time for us to truly fall in love. Had it happened earlier we might not have had such a perfect relationship these days as we do." says Ash.

"You're probably right, just like you usually are." says Misty.

"Can you believe that I've won all these badges?" says Ash. "It feels like a dream sometimes."

"I'm not surprised, Ash. You are an outstanding trainer." says Misty.

"Thanks...and so are you, Misty." says Ash.

"I'm not even close to being as awesome as you. I'm just a simple gym leader in a small city in Kanto. I haven't won a ton of badges and caught hundreds of Pokémon." says Misty.

"Badges aren't really that important. You are more than a master in the one place where it matters the most. Right here, baby." says Ash as he place his hand over Misty's left boob so he can sense her heart beat.

"Awww! Ash, ya old romantic. You know how to make me happy." says Misty with an erotic smile.

"It's Sunday. How about we go back to the bedroom and make love like there's no tomorrow?" says Ash in a strong manly tone.

"Aren't ya growin' tired of my pussy after all these years, Ash my man?" says Misty, teasing her husband a bit in a friendly way.

"Misty, I could never grow tired of you and your pussy." says Ash.

"If so, let's fuck all sexy." says Misty.

"I'm gonna give you a wonderful fuck, baby." says Ash.

They walk into the bedroom.

Misty slide out of her blue dress and then dance a bit as she slowly takes off her bra and panties.

Ash pull off his jeans and his black shirt ( he wear no boxers ).

"Wow!" says a happy Misty when she sees that Ash' dick is already hard.

"Wow yourself, baby!" says Ash, who notice that Misty's pussy is very wet.

"So how you wanna bang me? Doggy style or regular stuff...?" says Misty.

"Regular." says Ash.

Misty place herself on her back on the bed.

Ash goes on top of her and gently slide his dick all the way deep into her pussy.

"Mmm, you're so big and nice!" moans Misty.

"And you're wet and soft." says Ash.

"Yeah, all beacuse of you! Ever just for you! Fuck me!" moans Misty.

Ash starts to fuck his sexy wife.

"Mmmm, yes! Like that, yeah! Oh my gosh! That feels so nice!" moans Misty. "So sexy!"

"Holy, shit, Misty." says Ash. "Your pussy is still so damn soft after all these years."

"Of course. I've always made sure to be healthy." says Misty.

"I love that about you." says Ash.

Ash starts to fuck Misty harder and faster.

"Awww, yeah!" moans Misty.

"Feels good for ya, Misty?" says Ash.

"Yes." whisper Misty.

"I feels good for me as well." says Ash.

"That's nice to hear." says Misty with a sexy smile.

"Misty...ahhh, yeah...you're so damn erotic!" moans Ash.

"Ash...mmm, oh my...this feels so sexy!" moans Misty.

Ash grab Misty's large boobs.

"Yeah, hold onto my fat love-pillows! Teach me to not be so fuckin' naughty and dirty! Bang my slutty pussy!" moans Misty in a very porn-like voice.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Ash. "I love when ya talk dirty like that, babe."

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Misty. "Do me like a Charizard would do a stupid damn Miltank!"

"Shit, yeahhhh!" screams Ash in a manly tone as he cum inside Misty's awesome pussy.

"Fuckin' damn Arceus! Yesssss!" moans Misty with pleasure as she close her eyes and get a huge orgasm.

"Misty...that was...amazing." says Ash with a smile.

"I know. I did really enjoy it too. Obviously." says Misty as she open her eyes again and smile back at Ash.

Ash pull out his dick from Misty's pussy.

Misty lean forward and gives Ash a soft kiss.

"Sort of crazy that we're as old as we are and still fuck like horny teenagers." says Misty.

"You and I just have high sex drive, that's all. It's good and natural, baby." says Ash.

"I'm glad you think so, Ash." says a very happy Misty. "You're awesome. I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." says a very happy Ash.

Ash and Misty are perfect together and they love each other in every possible way. They are meant for each other.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: This one-shot is dedicated to my cool friend** **InuKaglover4ev22.**


End file.
